Z. Eldridge
Biography Title - Inquisitor Universe '- Unknown '''File Name '- Zoey Eldridge Davies 'Aliases -' Eldridge; ZED. 'Occupation -' Inquisitor to Tobias; Inquisitor of the Watching Eye 'Legal Status '- Penance for past crimes to be carried out as an Inquisitor to the Lord-Emperor she had tried to unwisely attack. 'Place of Birth '- Been a dæmon too long to remember or care. 'Known Allies '- Inquisitor Zhann Carcerri, Lord-Emperor Tobias 'Major Enemies '- Everyone 'Education '- At least one century observing humans 'Eyes '- Green when pretending to be human; Red at other times 'Hair '- Brown 'Powers '- A Crossroads Demon; sealed into current body by Tobias and must bear all damage that happens to it; cannot work large spells without a soul to trade; after becoming an Inquisitor, will seal a stolen soul in her ancient film camera and watch them play out their sins for entertainment. '''Source of Powers - Unlike most Inquisitors, much of her power was cut off once she started working for Tobias. Her new alliance to the Lord-Emperor cut her off from her power source in Hell. Abilities '- Illusion '''Weapons '- None '''Fighting Style - Illusions, deceit Primary Specialty '- Used to instigate situations for the benefit of the Watching Eye; caused Margaret to forcibly obtain powers before she was ready; used the last of her pure dæmon power to make Margaret control her powers. Pre-Red Fork Empire Eldridge worked as a Crossroads Dæmon on a world almost entirely inhabited by humans. She has been a dæmon long enough to no longer remember her life as a human, nor care any longer. As a Crossroads dæmon her responsibility is to use the greed of humans against them to give them their heart's desire, and then claim their soul after 10 years. Part of this soul is used to fuel the wish, the rest is sent to Hell. There was an evening where Lord-Emperor Tobias either happened across or purposefully came across a cross roads in Eldridge's territory, and the strength of his soul and power made Eldridge excited enough to not concider who it was she was trying to tempt. Tobias, amused that a dæmon would actually make an attempt to steal his soul, made a deal with her. If she could stare into his unshielded eye for thirty seconds without screaming, then she could have his soul there. If she uttered any noise louder than a groan of pain, then she would serve as his Inquisitor until the "''Red Fades and the Armor is Whole". The Red Fork Empire To date, Eldridge is the only individual to be weakened by becoming an Inquisitor. As she no longer draws power from Hell, her powers are fueled by the sentient creatures she can tempt on a day to day basis. She can no longer "smoke out" of her body, as the Æmperor has searled her into the body he met her in. What has happened to the owner's mind is unknown. Eldridge spends her initial century reading through libraries in her "off time" to try and find a way back to Hell before later being tricked by her fellow dæmons into defying Tobias and attacking Margaret Pye twice. We No Longer Like Baked Goods For repeatedly attacking a Citizen that has given Tobias amusement, the Third Æmperor further punishes Eldridge by forcing her to be a body guard for Pye. Relationships with Others *'''Lord Emperor Tobias - She did not wish to become an inquisitor, and frequently regrets her attempt at stealing his soul. While she appreciates how many find the Emperor creepy, she tries to not be in his presence often. *'Margaret A. Pye' - In her timeline, she is entertained by the tales she hears of Miss Pye through their rumors. For months dæmons try and tempt Eldridge to capture Pye to assist in her return from Tobias' service and back into Hell. The result was Pye's powers protecting her and having to endure Tobias' wrath afterwards. *'Inquisitor Zhann Carcerri '- A fellow Inquisitor; annoyed by his blind loyalty to the Emperor Current Assignment An unwilling bodyguard for Pye for reasons unknown. Category:Citizens Category:The Order of the Watching Eye